freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 156
Busters Mobilize II is the one-hundred fifty sixth chapter in the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 23 and the fourteenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Title Notes The Busters are a group of four former elite Genetics and Chevalier Pandora, graced with the Plasma Stigmata by Radox Phantomheim in order to execute Operation Cat Killer, the assassination of Gengo Aoi. Synopsis The Pandora begin enjoying their time at the dinner party, and Elizabeth wonders why Amelia chose to be Scarlett Ohara's bodyguard. Amelia is shown to also be Scarlett's caretaker, but only by doing so, being able to witness Scarlett live as helpless cripple. Still furious over her lies and betrayal during the E-Pandora Project. Atsuko Seiga finishes minting the Legendary Stigmata due to Scarlett's prior intervention. Meanwhile, Petty Layner beats up Sawatari Isuzu to test her strength but to also assume leadership of the Busters. Summary Continuing from the previous chapter, Petty challenges Sawatari for leadership of the Busters. Sawatari remarks that the use of the Plasma Stigmata is limited, but Petty does not care, wanting to test the Japanese Buster's strength. Sawatari allows Petty to strike her as much as possible. At the dinner party, Elizabeth quickly enjoys some wine with André and Arnett. The three of them then discuss Amelia Evans, curious as to why she's still by Dr. Ohara's side since the incident in Alaska, but Elizabeth is certain Amelia has her reasons. Amelia is then seen bathing Scarlett, who asks her why she's not attending the party since she can go see her friends. Amelia promptly sprays her with hot water, with malcontent in her eyes. Scarlett asks why Amelia agreed to be her bodyguard. Amelia replies that it was an order from Gengo Aoi and the only thing Scarlett can do currently, is the maintenance on her Stigmata. She insists that she must become stronger to prove the E-Pandora Project was not a failure, which will be her way of avenging her fallen comrades. Scarlett partly agrees with Amelia's rationale, but states no one will ever see the E-Pandora Project as a success, for Amelia's new body is a result of a miracle caused during the 11th Nova Clash. Scarlett then drops the subject but then asks why Amelia then insists on taking care of her. Amelia coldly declares that she wants to watch and mock the weak and helpless Scarlett Ohara live out the rest of her life as a pathetic crippled woman, which is the best revenge she could ever hope for. Scarlett looks at Amelia with a tinge of fear, but she collects herself to realize the type of woman Amelia has become. In one of the laboratories, Atsuko Seiga has completed minting the Legendary Stigmata with Scarlett's genius. She states that these new diamond-shaped stigmata are far denser than regular Stigma, and they will revolutionize the fight against the Nova. Back at the dinner party, Satellizer and Rana début among an impressed audience. Then Kazuya comes to the party, escorting Windy May, Teslad, Lucy Renault, and Cassandra, whose beauty leaves everyone speechless and Satellizer feeling tremendously insecure. Along the shore, Petty is shown with a few scratch marks on her body. Sawatari is shown cringing in the sand with blood dripping from her head. Petty labels Sawatari a weakling. Event Notes *Amelia Evans has become a real Pandora, but she has become filled with hatred since the collapse of the E-Pandora Project. *Atsuko Seiga finishes minting the Legendary Stigmata with assistance from Scarlett Ohara. *Petty Layner beats up Sawatari Isuzu and assumes leadership of the Busters for Operation Cat Killer. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters